This invention relates to a cold weather breathing device, and more particularly to such a device which uses body heat to heat the air being inhaled by the user.
When walking, jogging, running, hunting or carrying out other physical activity in cold weather, one generally has a great deal of discomfort due to the breathing in of very cold air. Additionally, medical problems may be caused due to breathing in cold air when performing physical activities.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simplified cold air breathing device which uses body heat to heat the inhaled air, and which is easy to manufacture, easy to use, simple in construction, highly reliable and rugged.
A further object is to provide such a device which also moisturizes the air being inhaled.
Yet another object is to enable the rebreathing of the bi-product of the user's body heat so that normal warm body temperatures can be maintained while burning less energy.
Still another object is to provide such a device which enables substantially complete mobility of the head of a user, for safety purposes.